familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mitchell from 1737
• ID: I91786028 • Name: James MITCHELL • Given Name: James • Surname: Mitchell • Sex: M • Birth: 1737 in North England • Death: d. 1815 Brunswick, Co. VA Marriage 1 Jane WILEY Children 1. James MITCHELL b: 6 Oct 1763 • ID: I91786018 • Name: James MITCHELL • Given Name: James • Surname: Mitchell • Sex: M • Birth: 6 Oct 1763 • Death: 7 Aug 1830 Father: James MITCHELL b: 1737 in North England Mother: Jane WILEY Marriage 1 Elizabeth YATES b: 16 Oct 1772 • Married: 1792 Children 1. Elzy MITCHELL b: 1793 2. Jane MITCHELL b: 1796 3. Hugh MITCHELL b: 1797 4. Melinda MITCHELL 5. Margaret MITCHELL 6. Elizabeth MITCHELL b: 1806 7. William D. MITCHELL 8. Mary W. MITCHELL b: 1813 9. Eunice P. MITCHELL • ID: I91786003 • Name: Elzy MITCHELL • Given Name: Elzy • Surname: Mitchell • Sex: M • Birth: 1793 • Death: 1852 Father: James MITCHELL b: 6 Oct 1763 Mother: Elizabeth YATES b: 16 Oct 1772 Marriage 1 Nancy JONES b: 1796 • Event: Single Unknown 1814 Children 1. James Albert MITCHELL b: 10 Apr 1817 in Metcalfe Co. , Kentucky 2. Harriet W. MITCHELL b: 1814 3. Elizabeth MITCHELL 4. Hugh MITCHELL b: 1822 5. Lathenia MITCHELL b: 1824 6. Joseph J. MITCHELL b: 1832 in Greensburg cty , Kentucky 7. Nancy Jane MITCHELL 8. Martha MITCHELL b: 1837 9. Henrietta C. MITCHELL 10. Sarah W. MITCHELL 11. Mary E. MITCHELL • ID: I91786001 • Name: James Albert MITCHELL • Given Name: James Albert • Surname: Mitchell • Sex: M • Birth: 10 Apr 1817 in Metcalfe Co. , Kentucky • Death: 1 May 1894 in Metcalfe Co , Kentucky • Note: Son of Colonel Elzie Mitchell. He had 3 wives. We have information from HISTORY OF KENTUCKY that from his marriage to Susanna W. Davis Mitchell, they had 5 sons and 2 daughters. Their second son was Samuel W. Mitchell, still searching for others. James MITCHELL -- Will 1894 sgorin (View posts) Posted: 17 Sep 2004 3:52PM GMT Classification: Will Surnames: Mitchell, Fry, Smith, Ralston NOTE: I have no connection, no further information and am not seeking additional information. Gorin Name: James Mitchell Date written: 18 Jan 1894 Date probated: 21 May 1894 Stones to be placed upon his grave Son: W H Mitchell Wife: Emily (Robinson) Mitchell Children: James A Mitchell, Elizabeth G Mitchell, Samuel W Mitchell, Elzy Mitchell, Robert S Mitchell and Susie Fry Executor: Son James A Mitchell Witnesses: W B Smith, Howe Ralston Barren County Ky Will Book 5, p. 183 Father: Elzy MITCHELL b: 1793 Mother: Nancy JONES b: 1796 Marriage 1 Susanna DAVIS b: 1822 in Boyle Co., Kentucky • Event: Single Unknown 26 Jan 1846 Children 1. Samuel W. MITCHELL b: 8 Sep 1850 in Metcalfe Co. , Kentucky Marriage 2 Martha STOCKTON • Event: Single Unknown 10 Sep 1840 Children 1. James Albert MITCHELL b. 1843 Marriage 3 Emily ROBINSON • ID: I7530 • Name: James Albert MITCHELL • Sex: M • Birth: 4 JUL 1843 in Kentucky • Death: 26 MAY 1906 • Note: SOURCES: 1860-80 & 1900 Census FAMILY: In 1870 James and his wife were living in Bowling Green, Warren Co., KY In 1880 & 1900 James and his second wife and family were living in Bowling Green, Warren Co., KY OCCUPATION: In 1870-80 James was a lawyer BIOGRAPHY: *Kentucky Biographies (RG 976.9 B); pg 174-175. "James A. Mitchell, Attorney at law of Bowling Green, son of James and Martha (Stockton) Mitchell was born in (now) Metcalfe county, KY, July 4, 1843.... He grew to manhood in his native county, attended Columbia Seminary and went to Center College in 1862, when he joined the Confederate Army under Gen. Morgan. While on the noted Ohio raid in 1863, he was captured and was a prisoner of war at Camp (?), Columbus, OH for 1 month, and at Camp Douglas, Chicago, for 18 months, where he was exchanged. He then went to Richmond, VA, arriving there 28 FEB 1865. After Gen. Lee's surrender, Mr. Mitchell, with the remnant of Gen. Morgan's command, crossed the mountains to Charlotte, NC, where Jefferson Davis and the members of (?) halted in their retreat from Richmond. ... He returned to KY and taught school for one year. In the autumn of 1866 he entered the law department of Washington College, VA, of which Gen. Robert E. Lee was then Pres. There were 22 members in the class o f that year and 21 were ex-confederate soldiers. He was graduated in 1867, and the diploma which he received bears the signature of Gen. Lee. Mr. Mitchell began his professional career at Madisonville, KY, remaining there until AUG 1868, when he removed to Bowling Green. He married in 1869 to Sally Barclay, d/o the late Samuel A. Barclay of Bowling Green. She died in 1883, leaving 3 sons and 2 daughters." • Change Date: 28 NOV 2005 at 22:25:13 Father: James Albert MITCHELL b. 10 Apr 1817 in Metcalfe Co. KY Mother: Martha STOCKTON b: c. 1824 in Barren County KY Marriage 1 Sarah (Sallie) BARCLAY b: 7 APR 1850 in Kentucky Children 1. Robert S. MITCHELL b: c. 1870 in Kentucky 2. Martha Douglas (Mattie) MITCHELL b: 5 APR 1873 in Kentucky 3. Louise MITCHELL b: c. 1874 in Kentucky 4. Samuel Barclay MITCHELL b: 31 OCT 1879 in Kentucky 5. Julius B. MITCHELL b: MAY 1883 in Kentucky Marriage 2 Carrie B. (?) MITCHELL b: OCT 1858 in Kentucky • Married: c. 1885 Children 1. Catherine MITCHELL b: FEB 1894 in Kentucky 2. James A. MITCHELL b: SEP 1897 in Kentucky • ID: I7534 • Name: Robert S. MITCHELL • • Sex: M • Birth: c. 1870 in Kentucky • Note: SOURCES: 1880 & 1910 & 1930 Census FAMILY: In 1910 & 1930, Robert and his family were living in St. Louis City, MO OCCUPATION: In 1910, Robert was a special agent for the Terminal RR, later the Missouri-Pacific Railroad. In 1930 he was a railroad official, becoming shortly thereafter the Chief Special Agent for all railroads in America. He testified before the Congress of the United States concerning the challenges facing law enforcement in his era. Subsequently, he was asked to become the Director of the Bureau of Investigation manned by agents of the Secret Service and grown out of the 1896 National Bureau of Criminal Identification. The FBI grew out of this force of Special Agents created on July 26, 1908 during the presidency of Theodore Roosevelt. In 1932, it was renamed the United States Bureau of Investigation of which he was Director. The following year it was linked to the Bureau of Prohibition and rechristened the Division of Investigation (DOI) before finally becoming the FBI in 1935. • Change Date: 16 NOV 2005 at 19:35:20 Father: James Albert MITCHELL b: 4 JUL 1843 in Kentucky Mother: Sarah (Sallie) BARCLAY b: 7 APR 1850 in Kentucky Marriage 1 Mary Dulaney MITCHELL b: c. 1870 in Kentucky • Married: c. 1894 Children 1. Robert Stockton MITCHELL, Jr. b: 1906 in Kentucky 2. Cecile Dulaney MITCHELL b: c. 1908 in Kentucky • ID: I7547 • Name: Robert Stockton MITCHELL, Jr b: November 12, 1906 in Lexington, Kentucky • Suffix: Jr. • Title: Jr. • Sex: M • Birth: 1906 in Lexington, Kentucky • Note: SOURCES: 1910 & 1930 Census • Change Date: 16 NOV 2005 at 19:34:11 Father: Robert S. MITCHELL b: c. 1870 in Kentucky Mother: Mary Dulaney MITCHELL b: c. 1870 in Kentucky Marriage: Amy Farqharson MITCHELL b: November 24, 1920 São Paulo Brazil Name: David Barclay MITCHELL • Sex: M • Birth: 1941 Bronxville NY Children 1. Barclay Rae MITCHELL b: February 1979 Greenwich CT 2. Austin MacKay MITCHELL b: January 1981 Greenwich CT 3. Charlotte Pemberton Amy MITCHELL b: January 1995 Norwalk CT 4. Gordon Dulaney Alistair MITCHELL b: October 1998 Newport RI